Resident Evil: Proyecto Dagda
by La Dama Blanca
Summary: Nora es una chica con una historia que contar. Su vida dará un giro cuando Umbrella se cruce en su camino. Leon Kennedy X OC


RESIDENT EVIL

PROYECTO DAGDA

A veces la vida nos ofrece la línea equivocada. O eso es lo que parece porque no siempre ha sido curva, mi línea, alguna vez fue recta. Breve para mi gusto pero recta y tan intensa a mi parecer que en su final llegué a alcanzar la felicidad, experimentarla y sacar alguna conclusión no menos positiva de ello.

Empezaré por algo insólito.

**1**

Siempre he pensado que las tinieblas no existen sin luz y viceversa; sin embargo al principio todo eran tinieblas al igual que la biblia tuviera escrito como origen de la existencia. No veía nada, estaba perdida. En aquella noche lo único que sentía era miedo. Miedo de mí. Cuando pude recobrar la conciencia vi que la sangre caía por mis dedos, el corazón latía deprisa y con fuerza; hasta yo pude oírlo por toda la habitación. Recuerdo que hacía un calor asfixiante. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente a la vez que me temblaban las manos. Sólo el silencio era roto por el revoloteo de una polilla alrededor de la bombilla que oscilaba del techo lleno de humedades y desconchado. Estaba jadeando, me ahogaba, el aire era húmedo, caliente y pesado.

La escasa luz anaranjada dejó ver en un claroscuro violento lo que había hecho. Mi padre Brian yacía bañado de sangre sentado en el sillón remendado. Su cara había perdido los dos ojos que ahora se han convertido en dos agujeros negros vacíos que supuran lo que les queda de algún líquido. El primer tiro se lo dí en la cabeza. En la pared del fondo se dibujaba un siniestro mural decorado de violentas salpicaduras rojas.

Lentamente bajé la mirada hasta su pecho: _"_he aquí el origen de las tinieblas_"._La segunda bala se le incrustó lo más hondo posible para destrozar su maldito corazón. Se murió delante de mí apestando a cerveza y sudor. En el televisor todavía estaba retransmitiendo el último partido de la liga de fútbol americano.

Entré en pánico. El revólver cayó al suelo.

—_Cálmate, no llores Nora __—_me decía a punto de segregar lágrimas—. _Es lo que tú querías y no puedes deshacerlo. Ya no volverá más._

Había cometido un crimen. Tenía que irme lo más rápido posible de allí. Tenía que desaparecer para siempre. Intenté calmarme. Analicé con detenimiento y tras ordenar mi cabeza cogí todas las provisiones que pude.

—_Dinero, necesito dinero... y comida._

Revolví las cosas en el cajón de la mesita de noche de mis padres y encontré un buen puñado de dólares. Una vez más mi abuela me había salvado a través de su herencia.

—Gracias abuela—dije emocionada.

No tengo mucho tiempo; seguro que los vecinos han oído los alaridos de mi padre y han llamado a la policía. Dejé la televisión y la luz encendidas tal cual abandonando mi casa de un portazo.

Hacía fresco fuera. Miré una última vez mi hogar y después eché a correr.

—_¿Adónde voy?, lo mío no es improvisar. No importa, sólo corre._

No tengo familia en los Estados Unidos y si la tuviera tampoco iría a visitarlos.

—_Hazte a la idea de que ya no tienes familia y tal vez tampoco pasado._

Me adentré en la solitaria noche, corría por la calle vacía. Podía oír el sonido de mis pasos acelerados; lógico, era un día laborable, martes creo recordar y el vecindario dormía de madrugada a las doce. A lo lejos escuché las sirenas de los coches de la policía.

—_Ya están aquí._

La manzana quedó en poco tiempo rodeada de agentes. Y yo, con suerte pude esconderme en unos setos cercanos. Estaba en medio de todos ellos. Acudieron dos coches de policía. Mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguidamente sale de la casa de al lado la señora Riders ataviada con una bata y zapatillas. La anciana se ajusta las gafas mientras declara ante los agentes que toman nota de su testimonio. La mujer parece preocupada, asustada y gesticula al policía. Otros dos entran en mi casa a la fuerza al ver que nadie abre la puerta. Escucho claro decir a los agentes que han encontrado un cadáver. De inmediato el jefe entra con ellos. Otro agente sigue tomando testimonio de Riders.

—Me pareció ver salir a la hija menor de los Bale. Corría asustada, o eso parecía.

Maldita sea. Sabía que me habían visto.

Los restantes comienzan a buscarme por si ando cerca. La mujer les ha dicho que sí, que han pasado pocos minutos desde mi fuga. Los policías piden refuerzos, establecen un perímetro y aseguran la zona para que nadie entre o salga de ella.

Sólo yo soy la única testigo valiosa y a la vez sospechosa de aquel crimen. Los demás vecinos salen de sus casas asomándose curiosos al ver tantas luces concentradas en el solar de los Bale. Pasan los minutos como si fueran una eternidad. Al moverme parto una rama y hace el suficiente ruido que llama la atención. De repente una luz me ciega. El miedo me paraliza. Oigo sus pasos cercarse y entonces no tengo más remedio que huir. A lo lejos veo cómo la señora Riders me señala reconociéndome. Más agentes se unen para frenar mi fuga. Tengo a tres detrás. Por momentos avanzan a pasos agigantados, a pesar de los terribles esfuerzos que tengo que hacer intentando mantener la distancia. Ya casi he salido de la calle.

Tengo una ventaja: soy capaz de correr en un tiempo récord distancias cortas. Usando mi ingenio pongo en práctica ésta ventaja. Y con un poco de suerte tras aproximarme a una zona industrial laberíntica consigo despistar por un breve tiempo a los agentes. Mis amigos y yo solemos jugar de vez en cuando por este sitio, de manera que sin quererlo mi persecución se volvió el habitual juego al que estoy acostumbrada, solo que esta vez la cosa va en serio. Puedo permitirme un respiro. Me escondo detrás de un contenedor que desprende un olor a rayos. Con un poco de esfuerzo me concentro en pensar la siguiente maniobra.

—_Si mal no me equivoco cerca está la vía del tren. Aprovecharé la oscuridad para escapar silenciosamente._

Los agentes andan cerca. Han llegado unos cuantos más. Escucho decir a uno en voz alta dirigiéndose a mí:

— Nora Bale, si te entregas sin oponer resistencia prometemos no hacerte daño. Por el contrario, si no haces caso de nuestras indicaciones lo interpretaremos como una desobediencia a la autoridad y nos veremos obligados a utilizar la fuerza —la voz masculina y fuerte tomó una pausa. Su walkie talkie comienza a emitir señales, le preguntan cuál es el estado actual y qué saben de mí—. Aquí grupo uno. No sabemos si la sospechosa va armada, cambio.

Genial. No sabía que en poco tiempo me he convertido en alguien que podía ser potencialmente peligroso. Yo sólo soy un animal asustado que quiere correr hacia ninguna parte. Sólo quiero desaparecer. No creí el testimonio del policía y obviamente no pienso en entregarme. La noche que me espera va a ser muy larga. Sabía que las estrellas dibujan constelaciones bonitas pero no tengo ni un segundo para mirarlas con detenimiento.

De nuevo los agentes comienzan a perseguirme al doblar la esquina de una nave. Ésta vez son cinco. Doy un salto y me agarro a la la valla metálica que separa las fábricas de la vía de tren. Como un gato huyendo del peligro escalo lo más rápido que puedo. A punto de saltar al otro lado me encuentro con un obstáculo que no he previsto y todo va a peor.

—_Mierda, alambre de espino. ¡Ahora no joder!._

Los policías llegan enseguida y de un salto uno de ellos atrapa mi pie. Estoy perdida. El agente tira de mí hacia abajo. Grito. Me he hecho mucho daño en los dedos pero sorprendentemente no he caído al suelo sino que me he sujetado tan fuerte que todavía sigo enganchada. Entonces dejo caer la mochila y mientras cae le asesto una patada en la cara al policía. Aprovechando esto vuelvo a escalar muy rápido y paso entre el alambre de espino a duras penas. Otro agente casi me atrapa pero para ese momento he pasado al otro lado. Aterrizo un poco aparatosa. Los restos de mi ropa cuelgan ahí arriba. Mis pies se mueven solos dejando las voces atrás. Si piensas que me alejé del peligro nada más lejos de la realidad. Después de disfrutar de un poco de silencio y oscuridad, no sé cómo, pero en un par de minutos vuelvo a tenerlos detrás. Atravesar la vía del tren es algo difícil. El corazón va a explotarme y las fuerzas empiezan a flojear. La desesperanza se apoderó de mí, la angustia se instaló en mi estómago.

—_No van a rendirse. Te van a atrapar. A no ser que..._

Veo una luz y no una luz cualquiera, sino las luces del tren nocturno. Mi mente despierta para suerte mía pues cerca aparece un poste eléctrico el cual tiene un acceso fácil. No me lo pienso dos veces, que sea el azar el que decida mi destino. Falta poco para que el tren se aproxime. Sin embargo los agentes me han vuelto a encontrar y casi seguros de su victoria suben a por mí. De repente un ruido ensordecedor invade mis oídos. Con todas mis fuerzas tomo un impulso aterrizando en el techo del último vagón. Por fin el tren me alejó de mi casa para siempre.

—_Se acabó _—exhalé.

A continuación me tumbé sobre mi espalda y me relajé por completo. El traqueteo del tren evolucionó a un mantra muy bien acogido por mis ánimos.

—_Vaya, mis ropas están hechas jirones y tengo heridas por todo el cuerpo._

Pero lo peor era mi mano: advertí que me faltaba una uña, posiblemente la hubiera perdido la primera vez que el agente me agarró del tobillo.

—_Arrancada casi de cuajo, me duele bastante y todavía me supura algo de sangre._

De forma instintiva me llevé el dedo a la boca. Alcé la vista y vi un hermoso cielo estrellado. Las constelaciones eran uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Hoy la contaminación lumínica no me molestaba en absoluto por lo que pude ver muchas de ellas.

Regresé al presente, a mis pensamientos, a analizar las cosas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así?. Ya que había perdido el dinero tendría que ingeniármelas para trabajar. Pero no puedo hacerlo, estoy en busca y captura, en una ciudad sería imposible. Sin embargo por un tiempo la tristeza y el miedo serían algo difícil de eliminar. El mundo se abría inmenso ante mí, apenas, por no decir nada tenía, carecía de recursos. Me sentía como una hormiga en un mundo de gigantes, todo me venía grande. Dediqué unos momentos a pensar en mi pasado, en mi abuela. Las estrellas se tornaron borrosas y un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

Darme cuenta de que nunca más volvería me causó una amarga angustia. Pero el tren seguía avanzando hacia adelante obligándome a aceptar todas las consecuencias, como una fuerza mayor dirigente de mi futuro próximo y mi destino. "Lo hecho, hecho está".

En este preciso instante el tren está atravesando un trigal bañado por la luz de la luna. Qué paz y qué soledad. Estuve por lo menos una hora viajando, ya debería estar lejos de casa. Vacilé un par de veces porque el sueño me estaba venciendo.

—_Con este ruido no puedo dormir._

De todas formas otro ruido aún mayor que el del tren empezaba a tener protagonismo. Vino, como un zumbido lejano para luego ser algo envolvente, como si proviniese de todas partes, que combinado con el traqueteo era peor que estar en un concierto de rock al lado de los altavoces.

No sabía de dónde venía. En los raíles no había nada y entonces cuando levanté la vista el horror se materializó en el aire. Unas grandes aspas que flotaban en el cielo y bajo ellas un helicóptero de la policía. Sólo pude verlo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—_No puede...ser _—tragué saliva con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Encendieron el foco, proyectándolo directamente sobre mí y dejándome momentáneamente ciega.

—_¡Dios mío, ahora sí, corre!_

Esto era algo que no había previsto. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que se lo tomarían tan en serio?. Paradójicamente mi inocencia se había perdido con esa misma pregunta.

El helicóptero me seguía allá donde iba. Podría haber despistado a unos agentes a pie pero esto es harina de otro costal.

—_El tren tiene un límite, cuando llegues al último vagón y tengas al helicóptero pegado a ti, ¿qué harás? _—me decía a mí misma—. _No lo alargues más Nora, ¿no oyes sus voces diciendo que te entregues?_

De un momento a otro me detendrían. Un agente armado saltó y aterrizó en el techo del tren. Andaba hacia mí apuntándome con el arma. El ruido era ensordecedor.

—¡Último aviso Nora Bale, si te entregas no sufrirás ningún daño, de lo contrario me veré obligado a abrir fuego!

—¡Jamás, no entendéis nada, soy soy inocente! —le grité.

Corrí unos metros más adelante, casi alcanzo el límite del último vagón. Entonces escucho algo que por poco pone sentencia a mi vida: el sonido claro de un disparo. Supe que la bala quedó a pocos centímetros de mis pies porque sentí la vibración al impactar con el metal. Estaba desesperada. El corazón se aceleró tanto que casi se sale por la boca. El agente ha decidido acabar con mi existencia.

Ahora el tren atraviesa un puente sobre un río. Es un río ancho y parece que tiene caudal pero no estoy segura. Tenía dos opciones: o saltaba al agua aunque tuviese probabilidades de morir o de seguro que el policía no iba a fallar el tiro por segunda vez. Todo pasó tan rápido que en un acto reflejo no dudé y salté.

Oscuridad. Tuve suerte al confirmar que era lo bastante profundo porque me hundía lentamente dentro del agua tras el impacto inicial. Nadé hacia la superficie para poder respirar y como en una pesadilla la luz del helicóptero se veía reflejada. Entonces me dejé llevar por la corriente. Sorteando la luz saqué la cabeza del agua y di una bocanada de aire. El helicóptero todavía seguía buscando. Continué nadando con toda mi fuerza.

A los pocos segundos alcancé la orilla. Jadeaba violentamente. Caí a plomo sobre unas hierbas altas en la ribera del río. Pasó un minuto y luego dos...

El helicóptero se alejaba, no sabía si por un rato o para siempre pero sentí tal alivio que parecía que una gran roca se acababa de desprender de mí. El viento mecía las hojas suavemente, cerré los ojos e intenté descansar. Respiré hondo. Lo conseguí.

De repente unas manos agarraron mi cuerpo y taparon mi boca. Asustada comencé a forcejear.

—_¡La policía! _—pensé—. _Al final me han encontrado. ¡Pero no lo permitiré!_

—¡Estate quieta, si no paras de moverte no podré sacarte de aquí! —me dijo una voz.

—_¿Ayudarme? _—me pregunté. La sombra me condujo más adentro de la ribera y me soltó. Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre mayor. Al momento recogí del suelo un palo y le apunté amenazándole—. ¡¿Quién es usted?!, ¡¿qué quiere de mí?!, ¡si colabora con la policía juro que le mato!, ya no me importa nada.

El hombre se echó a reír.

—¿Yo de la policía?. Tendría que estar más que fumado para eso. Chiquilla, sólo quiero ayudarte.

—¿Cómo sé yo...?

—Si la policía iba tras una niña como tú es que no están bien de la cabeza.

—Usted no sabe lo que he hecho.

—No me interesa —el viejo se dio la vuelta mirando los alrededores—. ¿Vienes o qué?. Podrás comer caliente y dormir bajo techo.—Su actitud despreocupada me pilló desprevenida. Bajé ligeramente el palo—. Además si te quedas ahí mañana te encontrarán seguro. Esos maderos no se dan por vencidos tan rápido.

Cierto, ¿quién sabe si el maldito helicóptero volvería?. Al final el viejo me estaba convenciendo mediante una lógica muy sencilla. De todas formas tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Todo está pasando tan deprisa que no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué iba este hombre a ayudarme precisamente ahora?.

—¡Vamos, no tengo toda la noche! —el viejo me desconcentró con su voz carrasposa y gruñona.

—¿Cómo sé que no me hará daño, cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

—Porque yo también huyo de la policía y porque dejaré que lleves ese palo hasta que te canses y compruebes que no llevo armas. Ahora tú decides. Sí, sí, me expongo a tus garrotazos.

—No entiendo nada —dije medio murmurando—. Iré con usted con la condición de que no soltaré el palo en ningún momento.

—Ah... —suspiró el hombre—. Te lo explicaré por el camino. Yo iré delante.

Salimos de la ribera y tomamos la carretera. Iba detrás del viejo con el palo en alza tal y como dije. Las luces de la carretera mostraron a un señor de constitución delgada y pelo largo, lleno de rastas y canas, de un gris desdibujándose en blanco. Su vestimenta no era para menos: lucía una camisa hawaiana degradada en colores llamativos con un estampado de palmeras, pantalones cortos vaqueros desgastados y unas chanclas playeras. Aunque tenía rasgos caucásicos su piel era bronceada. Quizá su mayor tesoro lo tenía colgando del cuello: una medalla de oro engarzada a una buena cadena también de oro, junto a varios anillos en los dedos.

Andaba un poco cojo pero no perdía la postura erguida. ¿Y se supone que _éste _pintoresco personaje va a socorrerme?. Dejando a un lado las apariencias le pregunté al viejo.

—¿Qué es eso que tiene que explicarme?

—Verás... _—_carraspeó un poco— Yo suelo ir a pescar por la noche cuando vi que te estaban persiguiendo. Venías nadando río abajo, ¿correcto?, y entonces supe que aquel foco te buscaba.

—¿Y por qué no se dio la vuelta? —le dije en un tono enfadado, pes en el fondo me molestó que me hubiera asustado de esa forma.

—Mira niñata —se giró malhumorado—, vete ahora si quieres, con tu mal genio y tu palo, pero no me jodas encima de que quiero ayudarte.

—Es que esto no tiene sentido.

—¿Acaso no sabes reconocer una buena acción sin que tenga que ver con tus planes?. Me importa una mierda lo que hayas hecho. Simplemente has tenido suerte de que yo estuviese ahí en ese puto momento. Nada más.

Y de nuevo se giró para continuar. Lo que sí pude comprobar era que el viejo fue bastante deslenguado y cascarrabias. Le seguí a regañadientes. En el fondo necesitaba lo que me ofrecía. Más adelante vi un cartel verde indicando un desvío en la carretera, aparecía escrito el nombre de una ciudad: "Clover Hill".

—¿Vives ahí? —le dije al hombre.

—Sí, y ahí es donde iremos. Ahora no te separes de mí, entramos en terreno peligroso.

Esa afirmación me asustó.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Ahora lo verás.

En pocos minutos pasamos de zonas industriales a calles solitarias pero vivas pues la sensación que me invadió era de estar alguien observando tras las esquinas. Clover Hill no parecía un sitio muy moderno sino mas bien se parecía a un gueto.

De vez en cuando se escuchaban el eco de pasos a lo lejos. Veía muchas pintadas y símbolos en las paredes.

—¿Ves eso? —señaló—, aléjate inmediatamente o correrás peligro.

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa que estás entrando en un sitio muy chungo custodiado por bandas. Huye o te matarán.

Tras dejar atrás los edificios de ladrillo hallé una pequeña edificación sobre hierba.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el hombre—, aquí es. Hemos llegado.

Entré y el viejo cerró la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras. Cuando encendió la luz lo sorprendí apuntándome con una pistola.

—¡¿Pero qué hace?!

—Suelta el palo y no te muevas. Ahora las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Quién coño eres y qué cojones hacías allí en el río? —levantó el cañón un poco más.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —empezó a subirme una taquicardia por la garganta.

—¡Habla!

—¡Estaba intentando huir del helicóptero, se lo juro!

—¡¿Y qué buscabas?!

—¿Buscar, el qué?

—¡¿Crees que soy gilipollas?! —El viejo rabioso me cogió por detrás y apretó el cañón contra el lateral de mi frente. Sentí verdadero miedo—. Tienes tres segundos para decírmelo, si no te volaré la cabeza aquí mismo —tenía odio en su forma de hablar.

—¡No, por favor, no...! —El temblor de mi cuerpo era muy fuerte.

—Uno...

—¡Lo único que quiero es vivir en paz, no quiero nada de usted ni de nadie, no busco nada!

—Dos... —Apretó más el cañón hundiéndolo en mi piel. Estaba a punto de matarme. También apretó mi cuello.

—¡No sé nada de lo que me está diciendo!, ¡déjeme marchar, se lo suplico, se está confundiendo con otra persona! —grité desesperada.

—Tres...

Escuché le mecanismo de la pistola activarse. Apreté los ojos muy fuerte esperando aquel fatídico desenlace. Un grito desgarrado salió violento de mi garganta y empecé a llorar desconsolada. Tenía tanto miedo que en los pantalones se formó una mancha húmeda y oscura: me había orinado encima dejando un charco bajo mis pies. El viejo me soltó y caí sobre mis rodillas. Me encogí en el suelo entre sollozos.

Sin embargo durante esos momentos no había parado de apretar en mi mano cierto colgante que más adelante describiré y explicaré. El viejo relajó su postura y bajó el arma. Pasaron unos segundos en el que dio un par de vueltas al salón. Yo no me había movido aún y todavía seguía llorando asustada. Entonces parecí ver algo de compasión en su rostro y me preguntó situándose frente a mí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Levanté tímidamente la cabeza para mirarle pero cuando me encontré con sus ojos claros la bajé de forma inmediata, temblando, encogiéndome.

—Mira —dijo soltando el arma en el suelo—, no te voy a hacer daño. ¿Mejor así, no? —Permaneció de pie, quieto, a dos metros de mí esperando una respuesta. Ya no me parecía tan peligroso y de verdad vi un atisbo de pena en él—. Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Nora Bale.

Suspiró, se rascó su bigote y continuó.

—Nora, creo en tus palabras, me lo acabas de demostrar. Ahora sí, de verdad. Sólo eres una cría asustada.

Me observó con más detenimiento y volvió a preguntarme.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Trece.

—Madre mía... eres más pequeña de lo que imaginaba. Bueno, yo soy Edmund y tengo cincuenta y tres años. —me miró de reojo—Yo... siento lo que te he hecho, de veras, pero... —volvió a suspirar—es una historia larga, algún día te la contaré. Sólo espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

—Me marcho ahora...

—¡No chiquilla!, no durarás nada ahí fuera. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo una cosa que te dije sí era verdad. Yo también huyo de la policía.

Me miré las manos, la sangre del dedo donde me faltaba la uña se había coagulado. Estaba sucia, asustada y cansada. Edmund coincidió con mis pensamientos.

—Tienes heridas por toda la cara y por las manos, tu ropa está hecha jirones. No tengo ropa de chica pero te prestaré algo mío si no eres muy escrupulosa. Por cierto, tienes el baño a tu disposición pero ten cuidado con el espejo, en cualquier momento se cae.

Me levanté del suelo con un esfuerzo y secándome las lágrimas le miré a los ojos.

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor.

—Llámame Edmund, yo no soy ningún señorito pijo.

Su mal genio le acompañaba aunque quisiera expresar cosas buenas. Supongo que era cascarrabias por naturaleza pero mostró compasión, algo que me alivió saber. Curó mis heridas, me ofreció su cama y él se fue al sofá. Según Edmund, "se despliega y se transforma en una cama. Lo utilizaba para mis visitas".

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando al fin pude dormir. No había ingerido ningún alimento desde mi fuga por lo que al día siguiente me levanté con mucha hambre. Estaba amaneciendo, con cuidado abrí la puerta que produjo un pequeño chirrido y me asomé al pasillo. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana principal dejando ver al descubierto las paredes empapeladas amarillas de la casa. Anduve con los pies descalzos sobre la madera del suelo que crujía de manera suave.

—¿Edmund?

En el salón no había nadie. En la cocina tampoco. Salí al exterior y le vi sentado en una hamaca fumando marihuana tranquilamente.

—Señor Edmund, digo... Edmund

—Buenos días. Hoy ha amanecido soleado. Ven, siéntate aquí. —Me arrimó una silla y me senté sin nada que decir. —¿Has dormido bien hoy?

—Sí, gracias.

—Me alegro. ¿Y tienes hambre?

—A decir verdad sí.

—Bueno, como ya he terminado de tomar el sol te prepararé un desayuno.

Increíble cómo cambió su carácter de la noche a la mañana. Desayuné unas buenas tostadas con mermelada de frutas y leche fresca. Durante la comida habíamos estado en absoluto silencio.

—Gracias por todo, estaba muy bueno —dije levantándome de la mesa.

—¿Sólo abres la boca para agradecer?

—No sé qué decir. Su carácter ha cambiado rápido y todavía lo estoy asimilando.

—Entiendo, como tenemos todo el día para...

—No, se lo agradezco —le dije cortando sus palabras—. En breve me marcharé. No quiero causarle problemas.

—¿Problemas?, una chiquilla como tú lo dudo.

—Seguro que la policía me sigue buscando, sólo han pasado unas horas.

—Pero si no tienes donde ir. ¿Vas a recorrerte toda la geografía americana huyendo de esos polis para conseguir un récord o qué?

—Algo he de encontrar.

—Acabarás vagando, pidiendo limosna y a la larga muerta. Pero tú verás. Lo digo porque sé de mucha gente desgraciada viviendo así.

En ese momento sonó la puerta con tres toques. De inmediato me escondí detrás del sofá. Edmund frunció el ceño, fueron unos momentos casi de pánico.

—Iré a ver...

Le escuché hablar con una persona que le era conocida.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo medio gruñendo.

—Ya lo sabes tío, la mierda ésa. Me han dicho que tienes.

—¿Y a que no te han dicho que hoy empezaban mis vacaciones?

—Pero tío, no me dejes así.

—¡Largo!, ¡saca tu puto culo seboso de mi jardín!

—Tú antes molabas —le dijo molesto.

Edmund entró furioso a la casa y de debajo de los cojines del sofá sacó una escopeta de caza de doble cañón y la erigió contra aquel hombre. Sólo hizo falta un gesto para comprobar que el tipo se asustó tanto que en tres segundos ya no estaba ni a lo lejos del final de la calle. Le comprendo perfectamente, Edmund podía llegar a dar mucho miedo. Cuando cogía un arma le cambiaba el semblante de forma radical y pareciese que el infierno viviese en sus ojos. Sin embargo desde mi punto de vista privilegiado ya no le percibía de esa forma. Desde esta mañana sólo surgieron palabras de amabilidad hacia mí aunque siempre con su toque personal, claro está. Lo importante es que ya no me haría ningún daño y a cada segundo que se consumía estaba más segura de confirmarlo. Después de eso volvió a guardar el arma y a sentarse en el sofá.

—Porque poco... ya puedes salir de ahí Nora.

Despacio me acerqué hasta él.

—¿Lo ha hecho para protegerme?

—¿El qué?

—Coger el arma y ver si era la policía.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué si no me conoce?

—¿Acaso no te he demostrado que me fío de ti?. Con eso te debería de bastar.

Se alejó a la cocina ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Transcurrió así un mes, inmersa en situaciones nuevas e intentando empezar mi vida otra vez desde cero. Con Edmund adquirí la confianza rápido pero siempre respetando sus reglas. No era algo fácil pero sí llevadero. Comprendí una vez más que para ganarme algo debía aplicar la ley del esfuerzo. Me convertí en alguien paciente y callado pero atenta a todo. Abrí los ojos en sentido figurado y aunque fuese muy joven me percaté que desde este momento nada en el gueto pasaba por casualidad, todo merecía tener una actitud de precaución. Claro que, dentro de lo adverso, había zonas más seguras y no todas las personas resultaban ser engañosas o peligrosas. Clover Hill es un sitio donde todo tiene cabida: desde las drogas hasta voluntarios para combatir la pobreza en el comedor social, desde bandas callejeras territoriales hasta artistas que bailan y cantan por la calle. Un mundo con sus fortalezas y debilidades, de todos los colores, hablando en términos de grupos étnicos y raciales.

—_Un sitio donde no te aburres_ —pensé.

El día he hoy me lo había pasado leyendo un libro que me ha prestado Edmund. Cuando leí la última línea de la página trescientos y lo cerré el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. Edmund salió de la habitación y preparó la cena. Después de comer se encendió un porro, se salió a la calle y me llamó.

—Y bien, ¿qué has decidido?

—Estoy dudosa. A decir verdad me siento bien con su amable hospitalidad. Pero por otro lado...

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Me picaba el gusanillo y a la vez me preocupaba del por qué vendía esa sustancia que era mala para cualquiera. ¿Por qué querría vender algo que era perjudicial para la salud?, ¿me lo iría a vender tarde o temprano?.

—Esto...Edmund, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo que sí —dijo soltando humo.

—¿Por qué vendes marihuana?

El viejo me miró muy serio. Recuerdo que fue un momento bastante incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me pregunto cómo puedes vivir tranquilo vendiendo algo que podría matar a las personas.

—De eso quería hablarte tarde o temprano y ya que has sacado el tema te lo contaré —el hombre negó con la cabeza—. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer. Al grano, si te encañoné hace un mes de esa manera es por algo, es por el sitio donde te encontré. No voy a pescar por las noches, tampoco estaba por casualidad allí. Espero que sepas guardar un secreto. —Yo asentí. Se recolocó en su hamaca y prosiguió.— Vivo del dinero que esto deja. Pensarás que es algo injusto, que soy una asesino pero cuando te cuente el por qué a lo mejor me entiendes aunque sólo sea un poco.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso ni mucho menos.

Edmund se rió y por primera vez le vi cómodo con nuestra conversación. Ese gesto le hizo una persona cercana y comprensiva.

—Eres precavida y eso me gusta porque puede salvarte la vida en esta _selva_, no como esos bravucones que se lanzan a la mínima provocación. Reconozco que tienes coco, pero bueno, como te iba diciendo la marihuana es el único sustento que tengo para sobrevivir. Y todo esto tiene que ver con la historia de mi vida.

El hombre tomó un respiro cogiendo fuerzas para hablar y su mirada melancólica se sumergió en el horizonte.

—Edmund McCoock, veintisiete años, cabello negro, ojos azules y sin arrugas

—matizó con una sonrisa irónica—. Estaba trabajando como cirujano jefe en el hospital más grande de la ciudad; porque mis notas en la universidad fueron más que excelentes. Era joven, tenía amigos, mis padres estaban vivos y lo mejor de todo: tenía ilusión puesta en el futuro. Las cosas marchaban bien mejorando la calidad de vida a toda persona que operaba.

Pero un día tuve que hacer frente a una de mis mayores responsabilidades. Al hospital llegó el senador del condado que sufría del corazón. En hombre en cuestión nació con un problema genético causando que su músculo cardíaco fuese débil y con la edad que tenía allá por los sesenta y cinco era tarea difícil. Se le explicaron los riesgos pero aun así quiso ponerse en mis manos. En todo momento estuvo acompañado por su familia: su mujer y su hija.

Hasta que llegó el día de la operación. Al principio todo marchaba perfectamente mas en una complicación el senador entró en parada cardiorespiratoria. Por más que pareciese difícil llevé el momento con toda la profesionalidad posible. No obstante cuando me di cuenta de que nada de podía hacer por devolverle la vida empecé a impacientarme. Mis compañeros me decían que me detuviera en reanimarle. El senador había muerto.

De pronto la prensa publicó la noticia tan rápido como se hizo pública su muerte y los sensacionalistas no desaprovecharon la ocasión para tirarme por tierra. El senador Tim Morrison era el candidato que tenía todos los puntos como favorito para ser reelegido en las siguientes elecciones, así que ya te puedes hacer a la idea.

Me acusaron de conspiración, del encubrir el crimen, falsificación de la causa de muerte en el certificado de defunción... una barbaridad. Quedé bastante afectado por todo aquello. Menos mal que la gente que verdaderamente me conocía y me quería no dudaba de mí y eso fue más que un apoyo, fue mi salvavidas.

Pocas personas habían muerto en mis manos en la mesa de operaciones por lo que seguí apoyándome en esa estadística y convencerme de que sólo había sido un mal trago.

Curiosamente la hija de Tim no creyó en lo que decía la prensa amarilla y comenzó a entablar una relación de amistad conmigo. Aquello derivó más tarde en un noviazgo. Pero el peligro sólo pasó en apariencia. Amanda Morrison y yo tuvimos una hija, Lucie, y todo iba estupendamente. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que descubrí que toda mi felicidad había sido una mentira. Amanda se inventó una historia diciendo que había intentado asesinarla, que no tenía bastante con haber matado a su padre. Se celebró un juicio en el que estaba tan asustado que me imaginé ya con el mono naranja y entre rejas. Estuve detenido hasta que se investigó el caso y para sorpresa mía el veredicto del juez fue el de "inocente". Amanda fue pillada en su propia mentira e ingresó en la cárcel.

Entonces yo tenía la custodia de Lucie y me disponía a hacer vida normal de nuevo, arrancar desde cero y olvidarlo todo. Sin embargo Amanda se guardó un as bajo la manga: pagó la fianza, salió en pocos meses y el infierno retornó a mi vida. No sé cómo se las arregló pero hizo todo lo posible para quitarme a Lucie. —Aquí Edmund se contuvo con esfuerzo y se quedó callado por unos momentos ensimismado. Su semblante expresaba un dolor íntimo, los ojos le brillaban vidriosos bajo el humo de la marihuana. Entendí que aquel suceso fue y probablemente sea el peor de su vida.— Lo consiguió —dijo continuando su historia—. Lucie despareció de mis brazos de la noche a la mañana. Me dijo el día que se la tuve que entregar: "¿cómo se siente perder lo que más quieres?".

Quedé destrozado. Jodido de por vida. Y por si fuera poco ella se aseguró de que no ejerciera más de cirujano. Manipuló mis datos, expedientes laborales y demás, reuniendo a la prensa para demostrarlo. Yo sabía que ella tenía contactos de altos cargos políticos, sólo pudo ser por esa vía.

Y así perdí mi trabajo y mi futuro, y todo porque en ese puto día en el quirófano se le paró el jodido corazón.

Edmund le dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo tiró. Se echó hacia detrás en su hamaca y observaba las estrellas. Lo vi bastante más tranquilo cuando terminó, como si se hubiese quitado un lastre. Tras eso me picó la curiosidad y le pregunté.

—Lo siento mucho. Perdóname si insisto en preguntar pero, ¿por qué no luchó por su reputación?

—Cuando los políticos que hacen leyes se meten en tu camino no hay nada que hacer. Fui injustamente una cabeza de turco.

—¿Y sus amigos?

—Yo les pedí que se mantuviesen al margen, no quería que ese embrollo les salpicase por mi culpa. Uno de ellos en concreto estuvo dándome cobijo y dinero porque también me fueron arrebatados todos mis bienes al perder la custodia de Lucie. Sí, aunque no te lo haya dicho antes estuve casado con Amanda.

La situación no se podía sostener así indefinidamente y decidí no seguir siendo una carga. Vagué por aquí y allí, de una ciudad a otra y me quedé en ésta. Clover Hill fue mi última parada. Mi amigo, con mucho esfuerzo, me compró ésta casa en la que estamos. Como ya te dije mi expediente estaba manchado y a cada trabajo que iba solicitando me lo denegaban. No tuve más remedio que ganarme los cuartos vendiendo ésta mierda de la cual yo también estoy enganchado. Irónico, de salvar vidas a perjudicar.

Sé cómo te sientes pero yo no obligo a nadie a consumir esto. Ni siquiera te lo daría a ti. Vienen a mi casa, yo se lo vendo y ya está, todos contentos. Por eso cuando te vi cerca del río te apunté, porque creía que sabías algo.

Edmund se calló dando la sensación de dejar algo en el aire. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué hay allí en el río?

—Espero que cuando te lo diga seas una tumba.

—Te lo juro.

—Está bien. En la ribera, debajo de un árbol, escondo toda la mercancía. No me fío de estas alimañas salvajes. Imagínate si se enteran de que lo guardo aquí, no podría soltar la escopeta ni para cagar. Cada cierto tiempo me aseguro de que nadie me sigue y visito el río para traer más.

—Y yo estaba allí, coincidimos.

—Exacto. Y ahora que sabes toda mi historia, ¿entiendes el por qué hago esto?, ¿Aún piensas que quiero asesinar a la gente?

—Para nada —dije con rotundez— Tu historia me conmueve, ¿y sabes qué?, te apoyo Edmund.

El viejo sonrió.

—Todavía eres una chiquilla.

—Pero no soy tonta.

—Ya veo, hablas con mucha seguridad.

—Por cierto, he decidido quedarme —dije más animada.

—Pues entonces hay que comprarte muebles, ropa y demás.

—Por eso digo de trabajar.

—¡Bah! —exclamó—, no te preocupes ahora por eso.

Edmund se quedó mirando mi cuello.

—¿Y ese colgante?

—Esto es el Arpa de Dagda, me la regaló mi abuela.

El Arpa de Dagda estaba bañada en plata y medía tres centímetros de alto colgando de una fina cadena de plata. Se la mostré a Edmund bajo la luz de la luna.

—Veo que no te separas de ella.

—Es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella. Era una noble y bondadosa irlandesa.

—¡Oh!, ¿eres irlandesa? —dijo curioso.

—No, tengo sangre americana pero mis abuelos paternos lo eran, que a su vez sus padres fueron inmigrantes buscando un futuro aquí cuando el hambre y la enfermedad azotó Irlanda. Claro que sí, algo llevo en las venas pero yo ya soy un producto mixto.

Edmund se rió de buena gana.

—No te ves en el suelo y hablas como si fueras la jefa de una empresa. Me pareces muy simpática.

—Y tú eres un héroe no reconocido.

—Eso sí que no me lo habían dicho nunca.

—Porque casi nadie sabe la verdad.

—La verdad en este mundo de bestias no interesa. A estas alturas ya he forjado otro camino. Sin embargo tú tienes posibilidad de salir de aquí.

—Me temo que mi historial está tan manchado como el tuyo. A mis trece años ya soy una criminal.

—Pues serás una criminal pero muy simpática e irlandesa.

Bajé la cabeza apenada. Recordé que hoy hace justo un mes que asesiné a mi padre. No tenía ánimos para sonreír.

—Yo... a diferencia sí que merezco ese historial.

—Hasta ahora no has dado problemas —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué dices que eres una criminal?

—Hice algo terrible, pero no me dejó opción. —La última frase la pronuncié con rabia e impotencia y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas. —Hoy se cumple un mes del asesinato de mi padre.

Edmund abrió los ojos como platos.

—No llores Nora. Me resulta difícil de creer viniendo de ti pero tus razones tendrías.

—La verdad es que sí. Nunca creí llegar a hacer eso. Sólo te digo que es una sensación horrible. Quitarle la vida a alguien no es agradable ni tarea fácil.

—Bueno, tranquila —Edmund puso la mano en mi hombro para darme ánimos.

—Desde que nací siempre tuve un ángel de la guarda, mi abuela Ángela, curioso, ¿no?. En realidad fue mi única madre. Los primeros recuerdos que tengo son de ella, la luz, la naturaleza y la casa de campo. Mi infancia fue muy feliz.

Cuando mi madre biológica Mary Anne me dio a luz fui entregada a mi abuela y hasta los doce años estuve viviendo con ella.

Mary Anne había sido prostituta y cuando conoció a mi padre abandonó su oficio. Mi padre Brian por aquel entonces tenía éxito con su empresa inmobiliaria y ganaba un buen dinero. Pareciese que los dos tuvieran un pacto de conveniencia y mientras venía el dinero también venían los favores. Se fueron a vivir por todo lo alto despreocupándose de mí.

Más tarde con los años el negocio fracasó y la empresa se vino abajo por sus culpas pues todo se lo gastaban en diversión, lujos y drogas. Con lo poco que les quedó se compraron una casa en las afueras de Five Creepers.

Mientras tanto yo, ajena a los problemas, descansaba feliz en la casa de campo. Hacíamos muchas fiestas con tartas. Todos los fines de semana invitaba a una chica, Brittany. Con ella he pasado los mejores momentos.

El colegio me resultaba agradable y me esforzaba por sacar buenas notas. Si traía a casa un examen con puntuación diez Ángela se esmeraba por hacer una tarta enorme. Cada día aprendía algo diferente en referencia a las plantas y los animales gracias a mi abuela.

Sin embargo ella ocultó que sufría una enfermedad terminal. Ángela no tenía mucho dinero para ir al hospital. No quiso que me preocupara por ella y se enfocó más en mi bienestar quitándole importancia a sus dolencias.

Todavía recuerdo sus palabras el día que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, apunto de abandonar este mundo: "Ésta arpa es el símbolo de Irlanda y del amor por la música. Significa la alegría y la dicha que todo irlandés debe tener ante la adversidad. Con música los problemas se afrontan mejor. Si llueve toca el arpa y saldrá el sol. Nora, sé que podrás hacerlo sin mí."

Al día siguiente mi abuela murió. Ángela les había dicho a Adele y a Gregory que si algún día faltaba, vendieran la casa para poder pagar el coste del entierro y el resto del dinero, si es que sobraba, fuera a parar a mis manos tal y como prometía el testamento. Gracias a los padres de Brittany que eran muy amigos nuestros pudimos proporcionarle un entierro digno. Lloré como nunca había llorado en mi vida. Noviembre se presentó como un mes lluvioso y durante su entierro no paró de llover.

Tras todo este desastre mis padres me hicieron una promesa: "Vamos a acudir al médico para rehabilitarnos. Lo vamos a hacer por ti Nora". La vida volvió a la normalidad, me trasladaron de colegio. Perdoné a mis padres, mi abuela me había enseñado a ser benévola y comprensiva y poco a poco fui sintiendo amor por ellos. Durante un tiempo estuve conviviendo en paz con Mary Anne y Brian.

Pero un día en el que yo regresaba del colegio contemplé una escena que me hizo entristecer mucho. Los vi a los dos rodeados de drogas, suciedad y alcohol, tirados en el sofá, con la mirada perdida parecían marionetas. Me sentí traicionada.

Durante los siguientes meses mi vida empeoró porque pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Entonces mis padres en respuesta a mis súplicas y enfados comenzaron a usar descalificaciones y a ejercer abusos en mi contra: "sólo sabes quejarte", "no sirves para nada", "ojalá no hubieras nacido", "tu abuela sólo ha sabido mal educarte"— y así de interminables frases infernales.

Estaba depresiva, con rabia e impotencia. Nunca pensé en suicidarme porque sé que mi abuela estaría triste y al final les daría la razón a ellos. Por eso cuando hay problemas agarro fuertemente este colgante, porque sé que ella me ayuda allá donde esté.

Semanas después Mary Anne murió atropellada mientras venía de camino a casa borracha. No asistí a su funeral. Me quedé a vivir con Brian que quería hacer de mí una esclava. Soportaba sus insultos y amenazas casi a diario.

Cierto día él me pidió algo que me ofendió sumamente. Como estábamos al borde de la bancarrota quiso que me prostituyera para ganar dinero. Entonces le dije en un tono muy despectivo: "Jamás, yo no soy como tu esposa".

Aquellas palabras le sentaron verdaderamente mal y sin previo aviso, mirándome como a un bicho al que tenía que aplastar, me golpeó en la cara haciéndome mucho daño. La nariz me sangraba bastante. "No lo soporto más" —pensé. Sin decir una palabra me retiré a mi habitación y me senté en la cama. Una idea siniestra estaba tomando forma en mi imaginación. Esa noche no quise comer. Aprovechando que retransmitían por la tele la final de la liga de fútbol pensé que era el momento. Cogí el revólver de su mesilla de noche y sin pensarlo mucho apunté a su cabeza y le disparé.

La felicidad malvada que sentí era muy gratificante y a la vez terrible. Sería el fin de mi sufrimiento.

—Que le den —interrumpió Edmund—. Se lo merecía ese cabrón. Por lo que habrás pasado... no lo quiero imaginar. Y no, no mereces el historial que tienes.

—Los dos no merecemos esta maldita suerte.

—Pues sólo hay un modo de enderezarla: trabajando. Ya que hemos intercambiado historias y nos conocemos un poco más cambiemos la suerte a la fuerza. Mañana mismo empezaré a hablar con conocidos a ver si te encuentro un trabajo sencillo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —dije entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto, ya verás como todo empieza a cambiar, tendremos una vida mejor. Te lo prometo.

Las siguientes semanas junto a Edmund estuvieron llenas de sorpresas. Aprendí a cocinar para cuando él no estuviese y a curar pequeñas heridas. Las palabras que eran difíciles de comprender en los libros, él me las explicaba. Se convirtió para mí en un maestro improvisado que me enseñaba de todo. Incluso llegué a entender y reparar pequeñas averías de la casa. El objetivo de Edmund era que fuese autosuficiente para que "no me pillase desprevenida el toro".

Por otra parte me contó que en Clover Hill existían bandas callejeras bastante peligrosas. Insistía mucho en que no confiara en casi nadie excepto en las personas que él me dijese. Con trece años poco puedo hacer pero durante ese tiempo aprendería cosas que me servirían para toda la vida.

Mi idea era esa: encontrar pequeños trabajos que ayudasen a vivir un poco mejor.

Edmund averiguó uno para mí. Se trataba de una señora mayor que no podía cargar con las bolsas de la compra hasta el tercer piso donde vivía. La ayudo y desde entonces me paga una pequeña cantidad todos los días.

Con los chicos del barrio era distinto. Tuve que agudizar mi ingenio para ganar en los torneos de las máquinas recreativas. Gané uno cuya recompensa fue de unos cien dólares. Sucesos pequeños pero reconfortantes. A esto le seguí añadiendo mi pasión por aprender matemáticas y ciencias de la naturaleza.

La policía vino sólo una vez a la casa de Edmund en mi busca pero el viejo previó esa posibilidad, porque las pistas los condujeron hasta aquí. Hace tiempo Edmund en su recién adquirida casa pensó en construir un cobertizo de doble fondo tras el armario de la despensa para guardar en un principio todo lo que quisiese ocultar. Fue fácil, esperé hasta que la poli lo registrara todo y se fueran. Supongo que me dieron por muerta.

Conforme fui creciendo, fui amoldándome al estilo de vida de Clover Hill.

Hoy es veintiocho de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y seis y tengo dieciséis años. Para mi cumpleaños Edmund y mis dos mejores amigos me han hecho un gran regalo. Venía dentro de una caja a mi nombre, adornada con unos lacitos rosas y pesaba mucho. Extrañada la abrí y me emocioné hasta tal punto de llorar. Desde su interior asomaron sus dos orejitas y dos dos ojitos de color azul. Su pelaje corto era de un tono marrón avellana mezclado de negro con manchas blancas.

—Es un perro muy original —me dijo Edmund con una amplia sonrisa.

—No me puedo quejar —le respondí. Los miré a los tres y les dije: —Gracias, esto me hace muy feliz.

—Te lo he elegido yo —dijo Alison.

Alison era una buena chica que vivía unas calles más abajo. Sus padres y ella fueron una de las primeras familias en llegar al barrio. Se hizo mi amiga porque coincidimos en las mismas pasiones.

—Cierto, pero el que te lo ha conseguido verdaderamente he sido yo —dijo Louis.

El chico adoptó una postura triunfante. Descendiente de afroamericanos, siempre sonriendo. Aunque es huérfano vive con su tía en un bloque de apartamentos más adentro de la ciudad y fue el primer amigo que tuve gracias a ésta última, a la que ayudo con las bolsas de la compra, que me lo presentó. Hicimos muy buenas migas desde el principio, me ayudó a comprender la calle y a adentrarme en su estilo de vida.

—Pero espera que hay más —me señaló Edmund.

Nos condujo hasta el jardín y me emocioné de nuevo al ver una bicicleta con sus cintas de regalo rojas puestas. Brillante a la luz del sol de un color azul eléctrico precioso.

—Para que te diviertas mientras sacas al perro.

—Gracias Edmund —le dije a la vez que le daba un abrazo.

El día pasó entre mimos a Berrie, que así es como llamé a mi perrita, y comiendo tarta. Comí tanta que tirada en el sofá exclamé:

—He comido tanta tarta que me siento como un elefante con la panza llena.

A lo que Edmund respondió:

—¿Por qué crees que te he regalado la bicicleta?

Automáticamente Louis, Alison y yo empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

—Sabía que dirías eso —volvió a decir negando con la cabeza y medio sonriendo.

—No puedes engañar a Edmund, Nora, te conoce muy bien —dijo Louis.

—Y tanto. Como que ya me sé la frase de memoria.

—Ya no tienes excusas — dijo Alison.

—Es verdad, no repetiré más esa frase, lo prometo.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó Edmund con las manos levantadas hacia el cielo.

Tras esto los tres volvimos a reír con ganas.

En los siguientes meses Berrie creció y se transformó en una hermosa ejemplar. No era una perra de raza sino todo lo contrario. Estaba mezclada probablemente con genes de pastor alemán por su pelaje y husky debido a sus ojos azules fríos. Medía aproximadamente medio metro de altura y estaba siempre atenta a mis movimientos. La quería tanto que hasta dormía conmigo, a mi lado. Vigilaba la casa cuando Edmund se iba y me quedaba sola. Me seguía a todas partes. Al principio sólo jugaba conmigo pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza con Edmund. El viejo aunque no fuese muy efusivo le demostraba su cariño acariciándola de vez en cuando. Entonces Berrie también sintió cariño por él.

Esta tarde Louis va a enseñarme a bailar hip hop si bien yo soy más de rock metal.

Pero antes me pasaré por la librería a comprar el último número de las guerreras mágicas, un cómic manga muy popular entre las chicas japonesas. Berrie me acompañaba. Más adelante vendrá Alison.

Comenzamos con unos pasos sencillos. Rápido me di cuenta que era una patosa. Sin embargo Louis no se dio por vencido y se esforzó por ayudarme. Aprendí a moverme con soltura al final de la tarde por lo que el día pasó rápido y pronto se hizo de noche. Berrie y yo llegamos a las diez a casa, a la hora de cenar.

Al día siguiente Edmund no estaba. Me dejó escrito en una nota que iba a la ribera del río a por más "mercancía" y que siguiese el protocolo habitual. Son las nueve de la mañana. Enciendo la tele mientras desayuno unos cereales azucarados, Berrie me ladra porque quiere salir al jardín. Después la saco a pasear, ordeno mi habitación y limpio lo que he ensuciado. Leo el cómic que compré ayer. Más tarde miro el reloj y sin darme cuenta ya son las once. Me estaba empezando a resultar extraño que Edmund no estuviese ya de vuelta. No le di importancia alguna porque otras veces había sucedido. Hacía una mañana clara y fresca, el barrio despertaba y se ponía en marcha con el ruido del tráfico.

De repente llaman a la puerta.

—_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Nora, si no lo conoces haz como si no estuviera nadie_ —me decía levantándome de la silla.

Miré por la ventana de al lado y me sorprendí al ver a un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un traje elegante de color negro. Portaba un maletín de piel y unos zapatos negros relucientes. Tenía el pelo corto entre gris y negro y en su rostro asomaban unas cuantas arrugas.

—_¿Por qué un hombre de ésta pinta iría a presentarse aquí?, ¿Quién será y qué querrá?_

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, Berrie ladraba pero yo no le abrí, me pareció totalmente sospechoso. Pasaron otros diez segundos y el hombre insistía en llamar. Se acercó a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo. Supongo que lo único que podía oír eran los ladridos de Berrie.

—_Estoy impacientándome, si Edmund no viene pronto..._

La voz de ese señor me desconcentró.

—¿Edmund?, ¿estás ahí? —dijo en alto—. Ábreme si estás ahí, soy yo, vengo de visita amigo.

—_¿Y quién es "yo"?. Por mucho que conozcas a Edmund no te abriré. Cualquiera podría haberte dicho su nombre._

Como por arte de magia Edmund apareció y también se sorprendió de ver a ese hombre llamando a la puerta.

—¡George!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ven, entra rápido. —Abrió la puerta y me los topé a los dos. Edmund venía serio. Cerró la casa a cal y canto, cuando terminó se dio la vuelta y nos habló.—Escuchadme, ha ocurrido algo que no me gusta nada.

— Tranquilízate viejo amigo —le dijo el hombre con su voz grave y pausada.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido Edmund? —le dije alarmada.

—Nora, coge todo lo que veas necesario para cubrirte. George, quédate aquí.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —inquirió George.

—Lo contaré de forma breve. George, tú ya sabes de sobra lo de mi negocio. Pues resulta que al final han dado con el paradero de la mercancía, no sé cómo, y los he pillado con las manos en la masa. Eran dos y mientras uno sacaba la marihuana el segundo vigilaba. No sé quienes eran porque sus caras estaban cubiertas. El caso es que he disparado a uno de los ladrones y lo he herido de gravedad, probablemente lo haya matado. El otro ha salido corriendo. Lo malo es que sé que pertenecen a la banda del Cuervo, la peor de todas en Clover Hill.

—¿Y qué va a pasar? —le dije ya un poco más asustada.

—Que no se andan con tonterías. Así que preparaos, vendrán de un momento a otro a tomar represalias —dijo mientras escuché el sonido de carga de su escopeta.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó George llevándose la mano al pecho.

Algo atravesó los cristales de la ventana rompiéndolos. Berrie ladraba mucho.

—Una piedra... —dijo Edmund.

Oímos muchas voces gritando y amenazando: "¡Han matado a Wilson!", "¡Te _vamo_ a _matal pinche_ cabrón!" , "¡_Hijo de la gran chingada!_" .

Berrie, George y yo nos retiramos de un salto. Observé que por la ventana lateral del salón se aproximaban por lo menos una quincena de personas armadas hasta los dientes, con bates de béisbol trucados, barras de hierro, pistolas y demás armas que no pude llegar a identificar. Nos estaban rodeando poco a poco. Edmund no se acobardó y esperó paciente. Antes nos destrozaron por completo los cristales de las ventanas y ahora pretendían entrar para matarnos a todos.

El primero que asomó la cabeza recibió un tiro de Edmund.

—¡Sorpresa hijo de puta! —dijo rabioso matándolo en el acto.

George, Berrie y yo nos pusimos a cubierto en mi habitación. Estampé la cómoda contra la ventana porque vi que por el jardín también habían saltado unos cuantos.

—¡Agáchese George! —le dije al hombre llevándome a Berrie al suelo. Se oyeron varios gritos e insultos a Edmund seguido de más disparos. Asustada por la gravedad de la situación me asomé arrastrándome hasta el salón y encontré al viejo en apuros. Por cada disparo que daba salían detrás el doble de hombres por lo que comprendí que si no cambiaba de estrategia rápido no lo contaría. Al parecer la escopeta se quedó sin cartuchos, Edmund puso cara de terror pero ni corto ni perezoso empezó a golpear con la culata del arma a los invasores demostrando una destreza asombrosa.

—¡Edmund! —le grité.

—¡Nora, saca a George de aquí, rápido!

—¡No puedo, están por todas partes! —le dije aterrorizada.

—¡Escúchame! —me dijo a la vez que golpeaba a uno en la cara—. En mi mesilla hay una pistola cargada, cógela y sal de aquí cagando leches!

Una buena noticia sin duda ya que como no había tenido oportunidad de coger algo para defenderme ahora podía hacerlo. Sin embargo había un problema. La última vez que usé un arma fue hace más de tres años y las circunstancias no eran las mismas. Fue un acto premeditado y a una distancia segura. Ésto era todo lo contrario y para colmo estaba asustada y nerviosa. Arranqué de cuajo los cajones y entre sonidos metálicos hallé la pistola en el suelo. Regresé de nuevo a rastras a mi habitación donde advertí a George hablando con alguien por su teléfono móvil.

—¡Landon, llama a la policía, es urgente, nos están atacando! —gritó el hombre.

De repente sonó un ruido muy fuerte, la puerta se abrió hasta casi romperse. Grité del susto y a George se le calló el teléfono expresando una mueca de terror extremo. Sin pensarlo dos veces apunté rápido y disparé. Acerté de lleno en el pecho y el tipo cayó muerto hacia adelante, todo pasó en milésimas de segundo.

—¡Sígame George!

Berrie no se separaba de mí. Enseñaba los dientes a todo aquel que se acercaba.

—_Tengo que salir rápido de aquí, Edmund no durará mucho tiempo..._ —Me abrí paso entre disparos, había dos más en el pasillo.—_Ésta vez has tenido suerte Nora, estaban cerca y en un sitio cerrado pero cuando intentes huir por el jardín..._

Al terminar el pensamiento ya me hallaba en éste último y lo único que pensé fue en correr. Se oyeron más disparos dentro de la casa.

—Edmund, dios mío... —Miré atrás entre el pánico.

De pronto un tipo me asaltó en un visto y no visto dándome un golpe fuerte en la pierna con un arma alargada y llena de púas. La sangre brotaba veloz, grité de dolor. Berrie se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió en la cara. Caí al suelo muy dolorida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un coche negro brillante de alta gama apareció atravesando y rompiendo la valla del jardín.

—¡Es Landon, sube al coche chica! —me dijo George mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Sin embargo la escapada se torció en mala suerte. Otro encapuchado saltó desde el tejado abalanzándose sobre George, asestándole un puñetazo que nos tiró a ambos al suelo. El hombre se levantó y respondió con sus puños. Fue una breve pelea en la cual el encapuchado tenía ventaja y sobrada experiencia pero George le dio un golpe que pareció definitivo, hasta que el tipo sacó una pistola. Lo tenía frente a frente a su merced. Entonces yo, que hasta el momento me había arrastrado para coger el arma durante la pelea, la volví a empuñar con la misma fuerza de antes y disparé a aquel tío que se derrumbó como el imperio romano, entre sufrimiento y sangre. George corrió hacia mí a socorrerme.

—Ya me has salvado dos veces. Ahora déjame que te ayude yo.

—¡Pero Edmund...!

Y como si mis palabras hubieran activado algún tipo de evento, en un instante fugaz la casa estalló en llamas. Aquello me indicaba que era el final.

—¡Edmund, no! —grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Intenté separarme de George pero él no me dejaba.

—¡Sube al coche, ahora después iré en su busca!

George salió corriendo a buscarlo, yo me apretaba la herida para cortar la hemorragia. Sobre el asiento trasero veía los impactos que las balas hacían en el grueso cristal pero que no conseguían agujerearlo. Berrie entró y se quedó a mi lado.

—¡Cierra la puerta! —me dijo el chófer.

A los pocos segundos Edmund y George salían por la puerta trasera llenos de hollín y quemaduras. Me alivió saber que estaban vivos. Edmund disparaba con una pistola hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no les seguían. Pronto alcanzaron el coche.

—¡Arranca Landon!

—¡Sí señor!

El coche dio marcha atrás y atropelló a uno que quería golpear el cristal. Oí chirriar las ruedas y en una maniobra salimos del jardín abandonando la casa en llamas. El vehículo pasó de cero a cien en segundos. Nos alejamos de Clover Hill a toda velocidad. En el camino hacia la autopista nos cruzamos a un camión del SWAT seguido de otro de bomberos.

—Como siempre llegan tarde —dijo Edmund jadeando. Éste me miró y exclamó:—¡Nora!, ¿cuándo te has hecho eso?, déjame que te vea.

—Hace poco, un tipo me golpeó con unas púas.

—George hay que conseguir material médico. Le sangra mucho y tendré que intervenirla.

—Está bien. Iremos a mi casa y pediré un suministro, el hospital está cerca.

—Gracias amigo.

El velocímetro marcaba los ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora, vamos tan deprisa que apenas puedo ver el paisaje. Edmund se rajó la camiseta y me hizo un torniquete improvisado y con otra tira fabricó una gasa.

—Aprieta esto contra tu herida, la sangre debería parar un poco.

El muslo me dolía mucho. Sudaba y respiraba fuerte intentando reprimir el dolor.

—Pronto llegaremos, aguanta Nora.

Tras diez minutos el coche disminuyó la velocidad de forma progresiva. Berrie no se separó de mi lado, tenía el hocico apoyado en mi otra pierna. La acaricié y le sonreí.

Nos aproximamos a una zona boscosa. Atravesamos una pasarela de árboles a ambos lados de la carretera. Finalmente nos encontramos unas grandes puertas metálicas que se abrieron solas y que dieron paso a una gran mansión. El coche paró, Edmund y Berrie se bajaron primero. Abrió la puerta y me tomó por el hombro. George abrió la entrada principal. Anduve medio coja hasta el interior del salón de recibimiento entre quejidos.

—George, mientras pides suministro necesito sábanas, una almohada y una buena mesa grande que soporte a Nora.

—Pasa por aquí —nos indicó.

Había un despacho y en él la mesa perfecta. Edmund me ayudó a subir. Berrie se quedó esperando paciente en la entrada.

—No para de sangrar... —dijo preocupado, examinándome—. Sigue apretando.

La sangre manchó la sábana blanca en muy poco tiempo.

—Edmund, tengo a los del hospital al teléfono. Diles tú mismo qué necesitas.

Edmund arrebató el teléfono a George y empezó a dictar.

—Al habla McCoock. Necesito urgente gasas, alcohol, povidona iodada, pinzas, aguja e hilo. Apuntadlo bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces.

Edmund devolvió el teléfono sin colgar a George.

—Sí, en cinco minutos, gracias — concluyó.

Mi herida presentaba un aspecto horrible.

—Te han perforado el músculo. Menos mal que no han dado con ninguna arteria importante.

—Tengo mucho miedo Edmund —le dije llorando.

—No llores, estás hablando con el mejor cirujano —me sonrió para después bajar la mirada arrepentido.—Lo siento mucho Nora, si estás así es por mi culpa, pero saldrás de ésta, te lo juro.

El suministro con material médico llegó en poco tiempo. Observé a Edmund y él también tenía heridas solo que eran más superficiales. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a operarme, me limpió la herida y consiguió parar la hemorragia.

—Ésto te va a doler un poco. Coseré tu herida, ahora es de vital importancia que no te muevas. Toma, puedes morderlo.

El viejo me dio un trapo que me coloqué entre los dientes. Sentí cómo la aguja me atravesaba la carne, el dolor era insoportable.

—Agárrate a la mesa si es necesario pero no te muevas, ya queda poco.

Sentí un mareo y perdí la fuerza. Creo que me desmayé porque cuando abrí los ojos la herida ya estaba cerrada y me hallé en una cama tumbada. Berrie estaba a mi lado y fue la primera en verme despierta, movió el rabo en señal de alegría. Todavía hacía sol y deduje que era por la tarde. La puerta estaba abierta, Berrie saltó de la cama y Edmund entró.

—Ya has despertado, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, me duele un poco y me siento débil.

—Lógico, has perdido más sangre de lo normal. A partir de ahora necesitas reposo.

Miraba a todas partes. La habitación donde me encontraba era muy espaciosa, con telas y muebles antiguos pero bien conservados, ventanales enormes de vidriera y suelo de mármol blanco. No parecía precisamente una casa normal.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la mansión de George situada en una localidad llamada May Town a más de cien kilómetros de Clover Hill.

—¿Te gusta mi casa Nora? —interrumpió George entrando por la puerta.

—Creo que sí.

—Pues será tu casa por todo el tiempo que precises en recuperarte. Edmund me ha hablado de ti así que ya es como si te conociera. Espero que estés cómoda.

—Gracias señor...

—Stanton. George Stanton. Siento no haberme presentado antes pero es que era imposible hasta ahora. Quiero decirte que si no hubiera sido por ti estaría muerto a día de hoy. Te estoy plenamente agradecido.

—Supongo que era lo que tenía que hacer, debíamos salir vivos de allí.

—Humilde en palabras y mirada viva, eres valiente y noble, chica.—Sonreí. El señor Stanton me pareció benévolo y sincero a pesar de vestir elegante y vivir entre lujo.—Pero cuéntale Edmund —continuó diciendo.

—George y yo somos viejos amigos. Estuvo en mi equipo de enfermeros cuando era cirujano. Él fue quien me dio cobijo y me compró la casa de Clover Hill.

—¡Oh! —exclamé— Así que usted es...

—Sí, como supongo que sabrás la historia de Edmund tras aquel desastre quedé indignado y como de verdad me importa le ayudaré en lo que me pida y me siga pidiendo mientras viva.

—Bueno, dejémonos de sensiblerías —dijo Edmund.

—¡Ah!, perdona mi descortesía, ¿tienes hambre? —me volvió a decir Stanton.

—Un poco.

—¿Y qué deseas?

—Un sándwich de pollo y un vaso de zumo, por favor.

—Marchando señorita —dijo George riéndose—Es tan directa como tú Edmund.

El señor Stanton se mostró amable y servicial. Edmund vigila mi herida y cada cierto tiempo la revisa y está contento porque evoluciona favorablemente.

A los tres días el dolor remitió lo suficiente para levantarme de la cama. Tuve que acostumbrarme a un par de muletas lo cual se me hizo entretenido, Berrie lo veía como un juego. Ella también estaba cómoda porque el señor Stanton tenía jardín de sobra para que corriera a sus anchas. Se lo agradecí muchísimo porque no todas las personas son tan permisivas con los animales y por lo visto le encantaban los perros así que todo resultó perfecto.

El señor Stanton tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme la mansión en un pequeño tour. Me enseñó toda la planta baja donde estaba la cocina, las habitaciones de invitados, el salón de recibimiento y un despacho para las visitas oficiales, allí es donde Edmund me operó.

—Puedes ir a donde quieras. El personal de servicio está a tu disposición. Edmund y tú sois mis invitados de total confianza.

Abrió una puerta tras la cual apareció una sala donde había muchos juegos recreativos. Me sorprendí al ver el último modelo de videoconsola, una mesa de ping pong y una diana para jugar a los dardos.

—En mis momentos libres me relajo aquí. Cuando te mejores ya vendremos a jugar al ping pong pero la videoconsola está libre.

—Aunque te parezca mentira a George le encantan los videojuegos —matizó Edmund.

—Tengo el último que acaba de salir sobre marcianos y naves espaciales.

—¡Ése me encanta! —contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

Subimos a la planta de arriba.

—En esta planta se puede decir que vivo nada más que yo. Aquí está mi dormitorio, el mirador a las montañas y mi despacho personal de trabajo.

Fuimos a éste último, era el que más decorado estaba. Tenía muchos diplomas al mérito e insignias. Me llamó la atención una en especial colgada de la pared detrás de su sillón de escritorio: un octógono dividido en su interior en líneas rectas diagonales de vértice a vértice, formando triángulos que alternaban los colores blanco y rojo siguiendo el patrón.

—¿Qué es eso señor Stanton?

—Un paraguas.

—Perdón, creo que no le he comprendido.

—Sí has escuchado bien. Esta insignia representa un paraguas y pertenece a la empresa a la que sirvo. ¿Recuerdas el suministro con el que te curó Edmund?, pues viene de allí. Es Umbrella Corporation. Se trata de la empresa farmacéutica más importante del mundo en estos momentos. Cuando Edmund se fue del hospital, indignado, rechacé seguir siendo un enfermero más. Digamos que era mi forma de protestar ante una desgracia como ésa, así que por mi reputación Umbrella me concedió un nuevo trabajo. Escalé puestos con esfuerzo y ahora actúo como su representante.

—George tiene mucha influencia en el hospital de May Town —dijo Edmund.

—Sí, verás —dijo caminando y señalando los diplomas—: nosotros nos encargamos mediante la financiación del gobierno de investigar enfermedades y sacar vacunas para la mejora de la salud de nuestros ciudadanos. No solamente eso, sino que también producimos material médico y medicamentos, además de ser líderes en desarrollar sistemas de salud y tecnología computarizada.

—Madre mía —dije asombrada.

—Aquí trabajo cuando tengo tareas pendientes.

—Es interesante —comenté mirando al paraguas—. Por cierto señor Stanton, tiene usted unas preferencias muy refinadas.

—¿Lo dices por el estilo antiguo de mis muebles?

—Sí y por la decoración pictórica. ¡Qué diablos!, la mansión entera me resulta espectacular.

George dio una carcajada.

—Eres muy halagadora. ¡Mira qué hora es! —dijo echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera—, cenemos y después jugaremos a la videoconsola.

—Me parece estupendo.

Después de cenar contando historias y anécdotas Edmund salió conmigo lejos de la mansión hacia el jardín. Le había notado muy callado durante las últimas horas. No es que se sintiera incómodo sino que algo le preocupaba. Berrie nos hacía compañía. Nos sentamos en un banco y el viejo me habló.

—Nora, tengo que hablar contigo. Todo esto de quedarnos aquí es muy bonito y necesario pero, ¿qué pasará cuando te recuperes?, George no puede alojarnos eternamente. Hay otro problema que se avecina.

—Lo sé. No tenemos a donde ir. Sería muy injusto aprovecharse de su buena hospitalidad.

—Cerciórate que tras salir de aquí, la cosa no va a ser fácil. No tenemos dinero ni armas y obviamente el negocio de la marihuana se ha ido al garete, estamos buscados por la policía... ¡vaya mierda! —dijo esto último con rabia.

—Ya encontraremos algo. Construiremos otra casa a base de cartón si hace falta.

—No sé qué pensar —dijo posando la mano en la frente.

—Edmund —dijo el señor Stanton saliendo a nuestro paso— no he podido evitar escucharte.

—No siempre vas a poder ayudarme George —dijo previniendo lo que él ya se imaginaba.

—Tan tozudo como de costumbre, no has cambiado nada.

—Estamos agradecidos con su trato señor Stanton pero compréndanos —le dije yo.

—Os doy alojamiento encantado, ¿cómo unos amigos podrían aprovecharse así?

—Míralo desde mi perspectiva. Ya no es solamente vivir "por la cara", es el no estorbar, es el poder tener tu intimidad. Son muchos factores George.

—Me sorprendes amigo mío. No me estorbas pero si te quieres marchar eres libre, no me opongo a ello, de modo que déjame ayudarte una última vez.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, comprándome otra casa?

—No. Te la comprarás tú mismo sin mi intervención directa. Edmund, ¿ya no te acuerdas cuando era un novato y me diste una oportunidad?. Te sigo y seguiré agradecido por ello. Pero ahora mi atención se dirige a ésta chica, quiero recompensarla por haberme salvado la vida. Nora, ¿te gustaría trabajar para Umbrella Corporation?

Quedé sorprendida. Esta pregunta pilló a Edmund con la guardia baja.

—No sé qué decir señor Stanton. Sería un honor pero no tengo conocimientos científicos ni nivel suficiente para estar ahí.

—No los necesitas. El puesto que te ofrezco es el de ayudante de laboratorio. Si aceptas hablaré con mis superiores contando lo que has hecho por mí y de seguro que te conceden un hueco en la empresa. ¿Qué dices a eso?.

—Tampoco tengo documentación.

—Eso es lo de menos, te podemos registrar de nuevo, tus antecedentes se verán eliminados y tu reputación volverá a ser limpia.

—¿Y por qué en vez de a mí no contrata a Edmund?

—Eso ya lo intentó antes, y la respuesta de sus superiores fue negativa —dijo Edmund.

—Exacto. Por eso te lo estoy ofreciendo. No todos los días se dan contratos como éste. Piénsalo si quieres, te dejaré un tiempo.

—No —afirmé tajante—. Acepto. En las circunstancias en las que nos hallamos Edmund y yo y gracias a su proposición, aceptaré gustosamente. Es el mejor regalo que se me ha concedido hoy.

—Estoy contento con tu decisión, no te arrepentirás. Cuando te recuperes me acompañarás para firmar tu contrato laboral.

Edmund sonrió y le dijo a George:

—Gracias amigo. Al final te has salido con la tuya, nunca olvidaré esto. Ya no es por mí, sino por esta muchacha, la cual es joven y tiene futuro por delante, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Nora —dijo dirigiéndose a mí— te lo mereces de todo corazón.

—Nos lo merecemos Edmund. Al fin el destino nos sonríe.

Berrie miraba y ladraba de alegría.

29


End file.
